


Зверь внутри

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: После победы Волдеморта каждый выживает, как может. А Билл пытается не потерять себя.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Зверь внутри

**Author's Note:**

> [Коллаж к тексту](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742495)

Вино приторно сладкое, и это даже хорошо – оно пусть немного, но заглушает навязчивый тошнотворный привкус.

Когда Билл наконец добирается до чужого горла, тело под ним конвульсивно дёргается, а в рот хлещет чужая кровь. Её так много, что она проливается мимо, неряшливо стекает вниз по подбородку, пачкает уже и без того пыльную изодранную майку. Желание отпрянуть и сплюнуть практически непреодолимо, но вместо этого Билл наваливается сильнее, придавливает крепче, вгрызается глубже.

Крик, переходящий в булькающий хрип, причиняет боль и ему самому, ударяя по обострённо чувствительным сейчас барабанным перепонкам. Только тогда Билл позволяет себе немного отстраниться, сплёвывая вязкую красную от крови слюну вместе с ошмётком вырванной плоти. 

Его мутит, а голова кружится, но Билл только с бОльшим остервенением впивается нечеловечески острыми ногтями. Всё, до чего способен дотянуться: плечи, шея, грудь, лицо – изрезано и разворочено, испещрено кривыми длинными полосами с вывороченными краями. Кожа кое-где свисает красными лоскутами, из зияющей раны толчками бьёт тёмная, кажущаяся в полумраке практически бурой кровь. По грязному дощатому помосту лужа медленно, словно нехотя, расползается всё дальше и дальше. И когда джинсы Билла на коленях пропитываются насквозь, тело под ним обмякает, прекращая борьбу.

Зверю внутри это нравится. 

Он сыто и довольно урчит, упиваясь поражением противника. А Билл напивается дрянным вином, чтобы хоть немного унять тошноту.

Сколько их уже было, но каждый раз такой же отвратительный, как самый первый. Или хуже. Хотя, справедливости ради, в первый раз Билла не просто тошнило, а долго и мучительно рвало на заднем дворе за мусорными баками. 

Но, как много времени не проходило бы, Билл ясно помнит, как всё начиналось.

После победы Лорда оборотни, как одни из самых верных соратников, заняли привилегированное положение. Новое правительство щедро одаривало их милостями и почестями, а обычные волшебники относились с пиететом и подобострастием, за которыми практически всегда скрывались отвращение и страх. Вот только под внешним лоском не спрячешь звериную суть. Животная ярость, азарт и горячность, столь полезные на войне, в мирное время обернулись неудобной проблемой. Тогда-то и были придуманы соревнования, а по сути – кровавые схватки между оборотнями. Они считались невероятно престижными, обещали победителям славу и звонкие галеоны. Биллу деньги были нужны, очень нужны. Вот только заработать одному из Уизли при новом порядке вещей было практически невозможно. А жена и маленький ребёнок требовали многого. 

Тогда Билл ещё считал, что у него есть семья.

Поговаривают, что сам Тёмный Лорд не брезгует зрелищем, устраивая представления в своей резиденции едва ли не каждый месяц, за пару дней до полнолуния, когда волк уже силён, но человеческий разум по-прежнему ясен – кому интересно наблюдать за дракой безумных животных?

Разумеется, в замке созданы все условия: квалифицированные колдомедики следят за противниками, а бои всегда заканчиваются раньше, чем участники получат серьёзные увечья. Вообще-то, смертельные схватки запрещены по всей Британии – новый повелитель заботится о своих подданных. И если в Лондоне закон соблюдается неукоснительно, то за пределами столицы местные власти всегда готовы закрыть глаза на несколько лишних трупов. Лишь бы зрелище было захватывающим, а ставки высокими.

Билл предпочитает драться в полуподпольных кабаках и глухих деревнях. Тем более что в них намного проще сойти за настоящего полноценного оборотня, а вероятность разоблачения, наоборот, ничтожно мала. А значит сразу после можно без опасений накачиваться алкоголем до бессознательного состояния.

Он сидит в дальнем углу спиной к помосту, когда справа раздаётся какая-то возня: пьяная брань, тонкий женский вскрик, звук удара и падения. Билл быстро оборачивается и встречает взгляд серых глаз. На удивление, взгляд вовсе даже не испуганный – скорее злобный.

Девушка лет девятнадцати лежит у его ног, едва ли не закатившись под стол. На её щеке алеет след. Билл её не узнаёт, ведь нельзя даже сказать, что он её знает. Видел-то всего раз в жизни и тот мельком. Тогда она тоже лежала. Правда, не на деревянном полу, а на каменных плитах в Большом Зале Хогвартса, и глаза её были закрыты. Вообще-то, тогда Билл подумал, что она мертва.

Девушку он не знает, но не может не узнать отметины на её лице. Каждое утро он видит ровно такие же в зеркале.

Волшебник из-за соседнего стола грузно поднимается и направляется к ним. Билл, не хотя, почти через силу, переводит взгляд на него.

– Прочь, – скалится он.

На его зубах, конечно, уже нет следов чужой крови, но пьяное отребье бледнеет едва ли не до синевы и неловко отшатывается. Билл равнодушно отворачивается. Он лишь надеется, что у девчонки хватит ума просто тихо уйти. И понимает, что ошибся, когда слышит, как скрипит, принимая на себя вес, стул рядом. Билл тяжело вздыхает, поднимает голову и вновь тонет в глубине огромных серых глаз. В которых сейчас нет ни страха, ни злости – только любопытство и какой-то странный, он бы сказал, практичный интерес. Глаза очень выразительны и красивы. Билл с необычайной чёткостью осознаёт, что девушка вообще очень красива, даже несмотря на страшные шрамы от когтей.

Зверь внутри удовлетворённо взрыкивает. Он знает, что оборотень, посмевший изуродовать это лицо, сдох. И это Билл – тот, кто прикончил его.

Билл нервно передёргивает плечами. О схватке с Фенриром он всегда думает с некоторым мстительным самодовольством, но чувства никогда раньше не были такими яркими. Теперь же он видит, что мстил не только за себя.

– Я тебя помню, – тем временем говорит девушка. – Ты один из старших Уизли. Чарли или Билл, кажется.

Она смотрит пытливо и настойчиво, а голос у неё звонкий и уверенный. Биллу нравится её безрассудная храбрость, мало кто осмеливается разговаривать с ним так же твёрдо. И уж точно не сразу после смертельного развлечения, из которого он вышел победителем.

– Билл, – отвечает он хмуро.

Она помнит. Но вот как зовут её? Возможно, что-то цветочное, но даже в этом Билл не уверен. Наверное, Айрис или Роуз?

– Лаванда, – словно, почувствовав его растерянность, представляется она.

Улыбается светло и открыто. А ещё решительно протягивает руку с загрубевшей и потрескавшейся от тяжёлой работы кожей. Билл медлит, не осмеливаясь прикоснуться, и тогда Лаванда сама хватает его ладонь, пару раз встряхивает, обозначая приветствие, и замирает, внимательно осматривая чёрные от запёкшейся крови ногти. Билл с силой выдёргивает руку и трусливо прячет под стол, обе. Лаванда качает головой.

– Я видела, – она кивает куда-то ему за спину, должно быть, на помост. – Ты был хорош. Такой быстрый, сильный, угрожающий, – Лаванда беззаботно, даже немного глуповато хихикает, что звучит совершенно неуместно. – Очень… впечатляет.

Она говорит что-то ещё, щебечет восторженно и бестолково, но Билл не слушает. Он, словно зачарованный, не отводит глаз от пухлых, влажно поблёскивающих губ. Губ, которые то и дело складываются в улыбку, предназначенную только для него. Ему так долго никто не улыбался, что он уже успел позабыть, как завораживающе это выглядит.

– Уизли…

Фамилия проникает в сознание, возвращая Билла в реальность.

– Знаешь, а мы с Роном в школе встречались. Он был такой забавный, неловкий, но милый.

В голосе Лаванды теплота и нежность, а зверь злобно скребёт когтями о грудную клетку. Билл не понимает, почему.

– Где сейчас они? Твоя семья.

– В Румынии у брата. Успели уехать, пока ещё границы не закрыли и возможно было достать порт-ключ.

– А ты, значит, остался.

Это не вопрос, но Билл всё равно судорожно кивает. Он прикладывается к бутылке, глотая тошнотворно-сладкую жидкость, безрезультатно пытаясь протолкнуть горький ком в горле.

– Мне там не место – драконы нервно реагируют на оборотней.

Лаванда смеётся, и Биллу кажется, что звук разносится по тёмному запущенному залу серебристым перезвоном. Она смеётся, но в серых глазах печаль и сострадание.

– Но что ты делаешь тут? – продолжает допытываться она. – С такими способностями тебе самое место в Лондоне. Развлекал бы новых богатеев, и сам бы купался в золоте.

– Скучно, – Билл ляпает в раздражении.

– А-а-а, – тянет Лаванда с лёгкой улыбкой и тяжёлым пристальным взглядом, – нравится щекотать себе нервы.

Зверь внутри предупреждающе ворчит, и Билл с ним согласен. Ему нестерпимо хочется ударить наглую девчонку за это её обидное понимание или осадить хотя бы словами. Резкий ответ уже готов сорваться с языка, но не успевает.

– Ах ты мерзавка! Расселась тут! Кто работать за тебя будет?!

Высокий тучный мужчина, похоже, хозяин пивнушки грубо хватает Лаванду за плечо и с силой дёргает на себя. Она слетает со стула как пушинка.

Зверь внутри беснуется, и Билл не может усидеть на месте.

– Оставь её! – рявкает он, вскакивая из-за стола.

Здесь все принимают его за оборотня – естественно, он их не разуверял, – поэтому должны бояться и не противоречить. У Лаванды нет и этого преимущества. Оборотни мужчины бывают одиночками, женщины – никогда. Будь Лаванда оборотнем, стая бы её не бросила и не отпустила. Это понимает каждый волшебник, поэтому-то с ней и не церемонятся.

Зверь рычит, скалится и рвётся наружу. 

Неосознанно Билл кладёт руку на спрятанную за поясом волшебную палочку. Поступок рискованный, даже безумный, но Билл не волнуется об этом. Хотя палочку, вообще-то, ему запрещено иметь по закону. Если какой-нибудь доброжелатель донесёт в аврорат, Билла упекут в Азкабан без суда и следствия. Неблагонадёжным гражданам палочки не положены.

Хозяин поспешно отпускает Лаванду, практически отскакивая в сторону. Что при его комплекции выглядит достаточно комично, но Биллу не смешно. Он не отрывает мрачный взгляд, пока мужчина буквально не прячется за стойкой. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и унять бушующий гнев, Билл спрашивает:

– Ты-то что делаешь в этой дыре?

– Работаю, – Лаванда легкомысленно пожимает изящными плечами, – Когда Лорд победил, всем приятелям Поттера пришлось туго. Мы с ним, правда, почти и не общались, но кому теперь это докажешь. А когда отобрали палочки, стало совсем невыносимо. Сам же знаешь.

Она лукаво косится ровно туда, где спрятана волшебная палочка Билла, а потом вообще хитро подмигивает. Он не знает, что ответить. Надо бы солгать, убедить, что у него нет оружия, но слова не идут.

– Ладно, нечего нам тут задерживаться, – Лаванда ловко подхватывает початую бутылку вина и круто разворачивается, бодро цокая высокими каблуками. – Пошли.

– Куда? – заторможено переспрашивает Билл, плетясь следом вверх по лестнице и не отрывая взгляда от плавно покачивающихся девичьих бёдер.

– В твою комнату.

В его тесной полупустой комнате с одним узким окном Лаванда свободно и как-то томно опускается на тощий матрас. Панцирная сетка кровати жалобно дребезжит.

– Где твоя семья, Билл? – спрашивает Лаванда, больше не улыбаясь.

– В Румынии, я же говорил, – растерянно отвечает он.

– Нет, я про _твою_ семью. У тебя, кажется, была невеста-вейла. Об этом тогда много сплетничали.

– Дома, – чуть помедлив, всё же сознаётся он и, словно нехотя, поясняет: – во Франции.

– Почему ты не уехал с ней?

– Ей было… тяжело рядом со мной, – рассказывать сложно, сложнее, чем Билл себе представлял, но и остановиться он уже не в силах. – И мне тоже. Тяжело постоянно чувствовать чужой страх. Ещё тяжелее, когда тебя боятся близкие, самые дорогие люди.

Лаванда чуть откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову и пьёт вино прямо из бутылки. Пышные волосы скользят по плечам, спадая за спину, Билл не может отвести глаз от плавного изгиба тонкой шеи.

Зверь внутри облизывается в предвкушении.

– Я тебя не боюсь, – Лаванда плавно поднимается и, не торопясь, расстегивает пуговицы на блузке. – Ты вытащишь меня отсюда, Билл Уизли. Ты заберёшь меня с собой. Ты достанешь мне палочку. И мы сбежим с этого проклятого острова. Вместе.

Когда Билл подходит к Лаванде – даже прежде чем сам осознаёт это, – та уже обнажена по пояс. Он проводит самыми кончиками пальцев от её подбородка вниз по беззащитному горлу. Накрывает ладонями небольшие крепкие груди, сжимает несильно. Острые ногти легко вспарывают тёплую гладкую кожу.

Зверю нравится вид мелких ссадин, постепенно увеличивающихся, набрякающих кровью. Ему нравится, как вздрагивает жертва, закусывает губу и болезненно, едва слышно стонет.

Билл отдёргивает руки, словно обжёгшись, и слегка толкает Лаванду, роняя на кровать.

Не существует никакого зверя. Это у оборотней есть внутренний волк, но Билл-то не оборотень. У него зверя нет. 

Просто временами он сам становится зверем.

Билл знает. Заметил за собой ещё в первый год войны, но старался сдерживаться ради Флёр, ради мамы, ради себя. А теперь… теперь всё чаще забывает. Ведь рядом с ним больше нет никого.

– Я заберу тебя с собой, Лаванда, – обещает Билл, накрывая её одеялом. – Отправимся завтра рано утром, поэтому постарайся выспаться.

Он выходит из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и прихватив позабытую бутылку. Впервые за долгие месяцы на душе у Билла спокойно, а в сердце поселяется надежда. Возможно, именно эта не слишком умная, но храбрая девушка не позволит ему потерять человеческий облик и окончательно превратиться в монстра.

Девушка с изуродованным лицом и нежным цветочным именем поможет Биллу одолеть своего зверя.

Та девушка, которая его не боится.


End file.
